


Soul(Mates) Eater

by EXOfanland



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Eventual Happy Ending, Hell, Love, M/M, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOfanland/pseuds/EXOfanland
Summary: At the cost of his own heart and soul, Baekhyun allowed darkness to consume him and in this world of destruction and loneliness, Baekhyun just wants to find some peace in this thing call love.Soulmates or not, Chanyeol needs to consume souls to live and Baekhyun who is cursed, can give him that.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6





	1. Cursed World

They say when your body dies, a slight weight is lifted from your body. The ancient world believes that it is the soul that leaves your body and it is said that the soul is what allows you to have energy, emotions, sensation and……life.

  
Such belief was proven true when one day, the earth crack and splits into separated land, illuminating a color of red that is grime and calamitous from the very depth of the earth. People didn’t know what it was but it had everyone trembling and cowering in fear.

  
Demons was the least that came after that.

  
The world experience what they called hell for the first time and for one whole week, the world was consumed in flame, death, blood, fear and power.  
It was as if the demons just wanted to make themselves known, because after they have rampage through the earth mercilessly, they left, leaving more than thirty percent of the earth covered in blood and pale corpse.

  
And as a reminder that they were not done with toying with the upper world, they have left a power—the power to take lives—

— the power to suck out souls.

  
Those that ended up possessing such powers either takes it as a bless, as a sign of superior or as a curse, and hide, hoping to live in peace.  
As for the rest of those who remains as “human”, they fear the power no matter the reason. Whether they were bad or good people, such powers infer with death and hence, people would rather avoid altogether.

  
This is why Baekhyun or those like him are constantly living in fear, in discrimination and in hatred even if he does nothing wrong. He was looked upon as a demon and anything associated to him would be considered bad luck. So he hides his identity, avoid crowed places and avoid getting attention. Baekhyun lost his families and his friends and now he travels from one place to another, hoping to find some peace.

  
Just some peace would do.

Baekhyun never found his peace, but he did find Chanyeol.

  
Chanyeol, for the lack of words, was a ball of sunshine, of charisma and of persistency. He was someone Baekhyun want in his life but didn’t need on his journey to find peace. Chanyeol was anything but peace and quiet. He was the attention of the crowd, always being way too kind and handsome that everyone has to come and compliment.

  
In short, Chanyeol was nothing like Baekhyun and yet the taller stick to him like glue. Baekhyun still doesn’t know why Chanyeol follows him even when he had refused his accompany many times and had attempted to sneak away many times as well. But at some point, Baekhyun finds himself giving up because deep inside, Baekhyun knows that he truly needed someone by his side.

  
Five year of rejection and lonely really does something to his mind so when a ray of happiness shoved itself inside his empty heart, Baekhyun has no choice but to open up. This was how Chanyeol began traveling with Baekhyun for the next two years.


	2. Cursed Hands

**Words: 1,558**

“Hey Baekhyun.” Chanyeol calls.

“Hmm?” Baekhyun hums as he continues looking at the fruits in the baskets.

“The town is nice here. The people are kind, the view is beautiful and its surrounded by fences.” Chanyeol smiles and Baekhyun kind of know what Chanyeol is indicating, after all, he does know about Baekhyun’s journey of finding peace.

“You’re saying—”

“It’s a nice town to settle down—”

“—Chanyeol—”

“I would probably say that if I don’t have this uneasy feeling inside right now.” Once again, Chanyeol smile but this time, apologetically since Baekhyun did seem to enjoy the town a lot and would probably want to stay a little bit longer.

“You mean, we should leave?” Immediately, Baekhyun becomes alarms because Chanyeol's feelings are never wrong.

“I’m sorry, it’s just—”

“—Hey. Hey.” Baekhyun grabs onto Chanyeol’s arm and gives him an assurance smile, “your feelings are always right. You’ve saved us many times using your gut so there’s no reason for you to apologies. I trust you.”

“You just seem like you’re enjoying so much, I didn't want to rush you to leave.”

“But nothing is more important than our safety.” Baekhyun quickly pays and hold onto Chanyeol’s hands to leave. “Come one, let’s go.”

Baekhyun leads the way and Chanyeol blushes like every time. Baekhyun has this habit of his that he likes to lead them every time he has a destination in mind. Perhaps it’s because Baekhyun used to have a younger brother who he dearly love, but it makes Chanyeol a little sad, because it seems like Baekhyun only treats him as a little brother.

Obvious to Baekhyun, Chanyeol too, had a little secret himself.

But as they pass through the people in the market, a scream suddenly sour in the air making both of them turn back to the opposite direction. People begin scrambling around and Baekhyun panic but Chanyeol quickly took their hand and run. They didn’t get very far when people swam their path. It was obvious that it was a Cursed attacked but it didn't seem like one Cursed was responsible for it. It was like a group of Cursed are attacking in all different directions.

“Damn it.”

“This way.” Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol this time, seeing the only exit on the left. They ran and ran until a child’s desperate cries, begging for her mother stopped Chanyeol on his track.

“Mommy! Mommy!”

The child’s mother was being held by a Cursed by her neck as her life gets drained by the Demon. It was something inevitable but Chanyeol couldn’t help it. He hated those Demons and those alike. All they ever do is cause harm.

“We got to help her.”

“Chanyeol—” But before Baekhyun could stopped him, Chanyeol is already running towards the kid in the opposite direction of the exit.

Chanyeol ran, avoiding those who are trying to escape and picking up a wooden stick to protect himself. Without a second wasted, he swings hardly at the Cursed's head to knock him out. The Cursed one wasn’t knocked out completely so Chanyeol quickly picked up the unconsciously lady and pull the child with him. He ran as fast as he could, seeing as how frightened and impatient Baekhyun is as he waits. Chanyeol doesn't know if the Cursed behind him is chasing him or not, he kept his legs moving despite being out of breathe. Everything almost seems successful until he sees Baekhyun panicking and running towards him. He didn't have to turn back to know that the Cursed has finally caught up.

*------*

Baekhyun did the unexpected thing. As his blood boils in his body in sheer fear, he launches towards Chanyeol’s direction and reached out his hands before he even realized it.

_No—_

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun screamed.

And Chanyeol didn’t think too much about it when he ran pass Baekhyun. He thought the later was reaching out to help the kid but when he passed the latter and the latter isn't running by his side to flee, he turns back to find out why.

The Cursed man who had been chasing after him is paled, eyes opened and unmoving on the floor.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, is also unmoving but he was glowing. He was glowing in shimmer white—glowing—glowing just like any Cursed man who just consume soul.

The town is very much still in hectic but nothing is as frantic as their rapid heart.

Baekhyun trembles and he looks at his hands in disgust. Anyone would. He was a murderer. He killed a person despite his intent. He has nothing to defend himself- no excuses, no lying—not to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun took all of his courage to turn back and his water in his eyes finally wet his puffy cheeks once he sees Chanyeol confused and disgusted face.

He shouldn't have turned back.

“Hyung.. Mommy!” The child pulled Chanyeol by his sleeves and although Baekhyun wanted to beg for Chanyeol to stay and let him explain, he didn’t have the courage to do so.

Chanyeol didn’t say a single word when he turns his back and left with the child. He must have been disgusted. He must have.

_After all, I am what he hates the most._

There’s nothing left for Baekhyun either. There’s no reason to stay as well, so he left in the opposite direction, somehow out of sight of the rest of Cursed ones and into the woods tall by himself.

*------*

The town that was swallowed by fire was very blessed to receive rain after that, but Baekhyun didn’t felt any of the relief, just the cold and emptiness inside his heart.

His body is trembling nonstop and yet it isn’t because of the cold, but because of the shock, the fear and the guilt that comes from kill a person. Perhaps Chanyeol’s reaction didn’t help. No, it made everything worst. Chanyeol's lasting expression was what made this panic attack happened. 

Having Chanyeol find out his secret and killing a person with his power where two things he wish would never happened. 

Due to the nature of his Cursed, he has to take lives in order to survive, even if it meant killing a deer or a fish every month or so. But because it is a necessity, he tried to sacrifice the least, the most minimal once driven to the edge, to only suck their soul before using every part of it's body so that it's sacrifice will not be wasted.

Not once had he taken a person’s life and he vow, to never ever take a person life even if it means his life is ending. He had vowed, for the rest of his life, and yet he had broken that vow today, right infant of Chanyeol's eyes. It was just something he couldn't live with.

Then there is the pain that comes from rejection. With all that trust, bond and love that he had built for Chanyeol, those were all gone in a matter of seconds.

He had rejected Chanyeol’s company for this very fear. For the fact that one day, Chanyeol would eventually leave him once his secret is out. At the beginning, they were just traveling together, but then he started noticing Chanyeol’s blush face, body contact and sweet language that he noticed the later started having feelings for him. He then become frightened—frightened of the feeling belong and dependent because he knew once Chanyeol finds out and leaves him, he would be in a world of darkness, of loneliness and of pain.

He was so scared.

But he couldn’t resist Chanyeol’s charm. His genuine smile, his sparkly eyes, his endearing face, his strong and benevolent heart eventually weaved Baekhyun into this thing called love.

So yes, Baekhyun have come to love Chanyeol because Chanyeol made him felt wanted and precious. But what good does it do now when all that he feels is numbness.

It was a good thing that he never told Chanyeol his feelings. They might have had something if he did and if they did, he would be in even more pain.

“If only…” Baekhyun looks at his own hands. “If only I don’t have these.” He murmurs to himself as he lifelessly takes out his pocket knife. “If I can’t cut them off. I-I can at least disable t-them.”

Baekhyun decided that if life goes on like this, he’d rather not continue at all. Screw souls. Screw life. It was these hands that made him lose everything. His family, his humanity, his dreams and now his one and only love.

With enmity in his red puffy eyes, he swiftly stabs his own hands into the ground before screaming painfully in the isolated forest. There wasn't any hesitant. Just anger and hatred.

Huffing and bawling in a world of agony, Baekhyun stops for a few second to make sure he doesn't suddenly passed out. Grinding his own teeth, he pulls his knife out quickly before puncturing his left hand again, this time with less force due to his body shaking up in sheer pain.

Baekhyun doesn't know if he passed out or not, but he just sits there and he hears nothing. He had reached a certain level of pain that he can't feel pain anymore. He sat there for what seems like hours before his consciousness regain.

With his left hand dealt with, he looks at his right hand. How would he finish this now?

Anything would do. Anything to make the pain worst than the one inside his heart. So he slams his right hand against the tree trunk begging, “Again! Again.” until it bleeds, until his bone fractures and his hand drops too the ground. 

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun where are you?”

“A-Again.” He whimpers, voice whispering his last strength. Every last veins in his body is bursting into pieces..

“Baek! What are you doing?”

_Who is stopping him? Who would be in this dangerous forest? Please, just let him be._

“Y-Your hands." _he's panicking,_ "What have you done?” _but what for?_

_It’s the only way. They are better gone._

Baekhyun slide down to his knees, finally surrounding to the damage and the trauma.

“Damn it. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I ran away.” Chanyeol held onto Baekyun’s right arm, stopping him from damaging it anymore while leaning Baekhyun’s unconscious body backward onto his chest.

“it’s not like that Baekhyun.” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun’s left hand with regrets and guilt. “I love you no matter what.” He cries painfully knowing more than well, it was all his fault that Baekhyun punished himself like this.

The knife in Baekhyun’s left hand was like a sword impaled inside his heart.

“Forgive me Baekhyun. Forgive me.” Chanyeol caress Baekhyun’s paled cheek before he picks the smaller up and run for the town.

“I’ll make this right just please don’t leave me. Let me explain.”

~tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So...... It's a fast start but I wanna get the story started. It will be more clear slowly.
> 
> Leave a comment, subscribe and upvote. :)) Teehee.
> 
> Next update: 3/16/2019


	3. Cursed Hands *2*

**Words: 1911**

The town didn’t have enough doctors or medicine to treat Baekhyun so Chanyeol quickly wrap Baekhyun’s hands and travel outside of town. He remembers a small village on his way to this town, so he went there as fast as possible. Despite it being passed midnight, he hopes they will take Baekhyun in.

Chanyeol could only bang on the door of the closest house he can find and begs to be helped. A kind woman opens the door with her husband holding a weapon but as soon as she sees Chanyeol on his knees breathing and begging with an injured boy on his back, the woman gasped in surprised and had her husband usher them in.

A doctored was called right the way and Baekhyun was treated immediately. Two doctors were assigned to Baekhyun’ serious state and although they pull the knife out as carefully as possible, the damaged was already too much.

“I’m afraid he might lose the abilities in his left hand completely.” One of the doctors says. “The knife was big and he was stabbed twice.”

Chanyeol could only let his tear flow.

“Suho, get me some light and stiches.” One of the doctors manage to take the knife out and is now applying alcohol to clean the injury. “I’ll treat this hand and you should treat his other hand.”

“Sure.” Suho sat on the other side of the bed as he is constructed before he looks at Chanyeol who is looking at them anxiously. “You, what’s your name.”

“C-Chanyeol.” Chanyeol stuttered.

“Help Yixing with the light. He will be able to treat the wounds faster.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol took the light immediately and light it directly at the wound.

Even though he was wet, tired and scared, he stayed there for the next two hours, without moving a single inch.

*------*

Chanyeol fell asleep without knowing and when he wakes up, Baekhyun’s cloth was changed and his arms was nicely wrapped. Someone managed to change Baekhyun’s cloth and they left some dry cloth for him to change as well. He changed into them quickly feeling extremely paranoid that can could happen to Baekhyun. He didn’t dare to touch Baekhyun’s hands but he gently caresses Baekhyun’s cheek, missing the way they glow and puffs up when he smiles.

A wave of emotion hits Chanyeol hard and it was impposible to control the build edup guilt inside his throat. He eventually choke pathetically, allowing his tears to fall because Baekhyun looks like he’s in so much pain.

Beside from the injuries on his hands, he also had to endure a horrible fever that makes him shiver and breathes unevenly. Baekhyun looks like he having a hard time and he hasn’t woken up once. Not even a single winced or twitched.

He wanted to be there when Baekhyun wakes up because that is the least he could do. He would rather stay up all night damping away the sweat on Baekhyun’s body then leaving Baekhyun alone to catch up to his sleep.

“I’ll be right here.” Chanyeol whispers, “always.”

*------*

It’s been about four days and Baekhyun still hasn’t woken up yet. The fever has gone down at the very least and he’s sleeping in much more comfort.

The doctors come by to check on them often and replace the bandage on Baekhyun’s hands to check on his wounds. The wounds isn’t infected due to the clean cut but that is not something they should be proud about because the knife was so sharp it cuts off Baekhyun’s bone and muscle very easily. Yixing, the one who operated on Baekhyun’s hand did the best he could but whether or not Baekhyun can use his hands is up to him when he wakes up.

“If there are still some feelings left, he could do muscle training and small movements to learn how to use his hand again, but that left hand of his won’t be able to carry anything heavy or do anything with force. As for his right hand, there are only deep cuts but it is not something that won’t heal. It may also leave scars but it will be functional just fine. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you Yixing. I can’t thank you enough.” Chanyeol says sincerely, “If there’s anything I can do—”

“It won’t be necessary. Just stay with him and make sure he’s okay. I’m sure he won’t be the same once he wakes up, physically and mentally.”

And Chanyeol couldn’t agree more. He could only look at Baekhyun with sorrow in his eyes as sleep is nowhere near his mind.

*------*

Just like Baekhyun, Chanyeol also has his own story to tell. Unlike Baekhyun, Chanyeol doesn’t have any memories of his own. In fact, the first memory he has on his own is about Baekhyun. It was about the time the smaller helped him up in a burning town and helping him escape the hellhole that they were in. Perhaps that is why he is so attracted, so intrigue by Baekhyun’s very existence.

_Who is Baekhyun?_

_Why is Baekhyun helping him?_

_Why is Baekhyun the only memory he has?_

_What was Baekhyun to him?_

He was just confused. He just wanted answers. He follows Baekhyun like a puppy hoping that one day he will gain more of his memories or that Baekhyun would tell him who he is. Surely Baekhyun must be parts of the reasons why he forgets his past.

But as time passed and his previous goal forgotten, Chanyeol couldn’t help but fell in love with Baekhyun.

Days and night they spend together, Chanyeol allowed himself to be hypnotized by the peptide male. Baekhyun was kind, he was pure, he was intimate, and he was beautifully handsome – if that was even a word.

Baekhyun makes him feels like he belongs somewhere because without memories of his own, Chanyeol was a lost man in this chaotic world. Demons made him lose everything but with Baekhyun, they can make new memories—many beautiful memories that will give him a reason to live on.

So Baekhyun is someone who he wants to protect. Baekhyun was his thrive in life. He would do anything for Baekhyun. He just didn’t think—couldn’t guess or thought of the possibility that perhaps, Baekhyun------ was a Cursed one as well

He would still love Baekhyun nevertheless, but it took him by surprised and a child needed his help so he left, thinking he would return to Baekhyun as soon as possible. But he was so stupid. He was so so stupid to think that Baekhyun would be fine.

How could he?

For two years, he had firmly declared that he detests the demons and the Cursed. They’ve met a few nice Cursed people before, but he was still skeptical about them despite being helped by them. Baekhyun was always kind to them but because Baekhyun is always kind, he just thought, Baekhyun was being himself. He defense the Cursed once in a while too but once again, Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was just open minded, or even naïve.

How could he have missed those clues? How did he missed those disappointed, crying eyes? Had he been hurting Baekhyun all this time?

Had Baekhyun been silently suffering by himself?

Chanyeol deserved to be hated. He deserved to be discarded by Baekhyun and yet, Baekhyun allowed him to stay by his side this whole time.

“C-Chan..yeol.” Baekhyun whimpers in his sleep and Chanyeol immediately jolt up in worries.

“Does it hurt? Do you hear me?” Chanyeol asked trembling. His guilt has shaken him completely.

“I-I’m sorry.” Baekhyun cried, feeling the pain in his chest and not his hands, “I didn’t m-mean to.” Words could barely be heard from his cries but Chanyeol could understand them just fine and he shakes his head, wanting to say ‘ _you have nothing to say sorry for. You saved my life.’_

“I’ve never—” Baekhyun chokes, wanting to calm himself down but find it impossible to do so immediately. Eventually, he opens his eyes in distress, hoping to himself that Chanyeol being by his side isn’t a dream at all, “I’m s-sorry.”

“No. I should be the one.” Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s face lovingly as he thumps away the falling tears.

“D-Don’t leave me.” Baekhyun pitifully cries, “I won’t anymore—They’re u-useless now.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says with much heart ache, “I would stay with you no matter what. Cursed or not, you are the one I choose to love. I love you Baekhyun. I love you so much.”

Chanyeol leans down to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead sweetly as he continues to wipe away the tears on his face. Again and again, he shower Baekhyun with kisses from his forehead to his noes then his cheeks.

“B-But I’m—”

“—A cursed.” Chanyeol interrupted, “I know, and I love you nevertheless.” Chanyeol looks right into Baekhyun’s eyes and smile.

“I love you so much that its hurts me to see you like it. None of this was ever your fault. It is all my fault. I talked about how much I hate the demons and the Cursed when I never realized you were one. I stab you with disgusting words and let you endure all the shame when you’ve done nothing wrong. I’m the one you should be blaming and yet you kept me by your side. I am the one who don’t deserve you but let me be the one to say sorry. Let me make it up to you. Let me love you like you deserve to.”

Once again, Baekhyun chokes out a cry feeling like everything is just a dream. Despite the pain in his right hand, he was still able to move it. Chanyeol immediately grabs Baekhyun’s hand when he sees what Baekhyun is trying to do. He kissed it lovingly to show his affection to which Baekhyun’s heart blooms in euphoric wondering if it’s okay to believe Chanyeol.

“From this moment on, you are my responsibilities. Your heart, your soul, your body, your hands—everything. I’m going to make sure they heal properly and that you can use them as well.”

Baekhyun shakes his head disagreeing. After all, he doesn’t want to take another person life again.

“I’ll protect you so that you never have to use your powers again. I’ll make sure you can use your hands for goodness, and I’ll make sure you can use your hands for me too. I would need them to cook for me and make me warm cloth and perhaps-----other things as well.” Chanyeol teased jokingly to lighten up the mood and Baekhyun blush and eventually calms down. “You naughty child, what are you thinking in there?”

“N-Nothing.” Baekhyun close his eyes and hiccups embarrassedly.

First it was a confession, and now it is inappropriate jokes. There’s only so much Baekhyun could take in a span of minutes.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol gently turn Baekhyun’s head back until they are looking at each other again.

“I love you.” Chanyeol confirms one more time, “I love you and I’ll always be there for you. Ah-and no more secrets. Got that?”

Baekhyun nods weeping once again feeling like the world is finally right for the first time.

“I-I love you t-too.”

Baekhyun finally confesses.

“I’ve always had.”

Finally, he was able to be truthful to himself and to Chanyeol.

“I love you so much too. Please be mine?”

Chanyeol cheekily asks and he couldn’t help but grin widely, ears to ears when Baekhyun agrees to be his forever.

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Comments, subscribes and upvotes if you like how the story is going so far. A lot more detail and drama will come pretty soon.
> 
> See you next time (probably around March 28-29)


	4. Cursed Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I longer chapter.
> 
> But I haven't been able to reread and fix anything. Posting it without fixing it so I apologies. I'll fix it tomorrow. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**WordsL 3,408**

Chanyeol introduces Baekhyun to the couple that helps shelter them for the last few days and for dinner, Baekhyun has to be embarrassingly fed by Chanyeol at the dinner table.

The old couple had fun teasing them and Chanyeol took the chance to have fun as well. After dinner, Chanyeol took Baekhyun out to enjoy the breeze, as well as takes him to the doctor to see his hands.

Baekhyun’s fever hasn’t completely broken yet but he’s feeling a lot better with Chanyeol always hugging him and showering him kisses.

It’s very weird having Chanyeol being so intimate and Baekhyun is still shy but he likes it so much he isn’t complaining. It’s been a very long time since Baekhyun feels so protected. Chanyeol’s hands are always touching him somehow and they are warm on his skin. Baekhyun doesn’t say as much “I love you” or “thank you” as much as he plans, but his shuttle movement such as leaning on Chanyeol’s chest or secrets glances are enough to tell Chanyeol how much Baekhyun loves him as well.

At the doctor, Chanyeol sat next to Baekhyun because he knew this would be the first time Baekhyun sees his own wounds. They aren’t pretty nice, to say the least, so Chanyeol hopes he can be there for comfort.

Once the doctor opens the bandage, Baekhyun took in a deep breath. It was much worse than he thought, but then again, he did want to ruin them completely.

“Can you feel pain in your hand when I poke it slightly?”

“I can.” Baekhyun winced then he tries to move it.

“Your wounds are very bad, but it is not hopeless.” Yixing looks up and smiles, “Being able to feel pain means your nerves and muscle are still working. Although the wounds are very severe it will eventually heal through time. During the healing time, you are absolutely not allowed to put pressure or stress on it. No heavy work and in fact, don’t use it at all. After that, therapy such as muscle training and slight exercises every day is the key for it to heal.”

“But--- But it won’t be--- like before right?” Baekhyun just wants to make sure.

“Unfortunately, no. But you will be able to use it for simple tasks.”

Chanyeol is sure that is not what Baekhyun meant to ask but he let it be.

“But I don’t want to be a burden either.”

“You won’t be.” Chanyeol said.” Even if you are. You are my burden and that’s not so bad at all.”

“I know but.”

“You won’t be useless Baekhyun, “Yixing confirm. As long as it’s not anything physically hard or applies too much pressure on your hands. It should be fine. Besides, you can adjust to the weights as it gets better.”

“Hey, and I’ll always be there for you. We’re finally true to our feelings so let me be there for you like I promised, and I hope you can learn to depend on me a little. I like it when you need me.” Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun, determined to let him know it’s all getting real now. The love they share is no longer hidden or illusional so he hopes Baekhyun would get used to being love again.

He is sure, Baekhyun hasn’t felt that for a while now.

“Okay.” Baekhyun sincerely smiles before leans upwards to reward Chanyeol with a kiss.

This time, it was Chanyeol’s turn to blush.

*-----*

Yixing and Joonmyeon didn’t want any money for the services, saying they were just doing the right thing. So Chanyeol took them ours for dinner to which the other two couldn’t reject so that was what they did in the night.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol told the two doctors about their journey, how they met and how they fell in love. Of course, Baekhyun leaves out the part where he is cursed and Chanyeol fills it in by saying Baekhyun was kidnapped back in the old village.

Chanyeol’s affection made Baekhyun extremely embarrassed since he didn’t want to make the doctors uncomfortable, but Yixing quickly discards it and said it’s fine because “we’re a couple too.”

That obviously took Chanyeol and Baekhyun by surprise because the two didn’t act like love couples. Chanyeol just thought they were a super good friend and understood each other really well. No wonder. They move like they could read each other’s mind

As the moon gets higher and Baekhyun becomes more obviously tired. Chanyeol excuses themselves and piggybacks Baekhyun home. The other slept halfway through their way back and Chanyeol didn’t complain, because he had a lot to think about.

He should ask Baekhyun about _it_ soon.

*-----*

The Cursed is something Chanyeol has a lot to ask about. It’s the thing they should talk about and Chanyeol wouldn’t say Baekhyun is avoiding it, it’s just the latter is just too indulged in his newfound happiness that he just forgets. It’s Chanyeol’s job to ask about it since they need this next step for their relationship to work.

He needs to find a way to ask Baekhyun somehow.

It’s been two weeks since they reside in this town, two weeks since their love blossom and Chanyeol decides it’s about time he makes a romantic dinner for the latter.

Joonmyeon had voluntarily let them borrow the clinic for the night, winking at Chanyeol “not to be too rough with Baekhyun since his hands are still healing.”

Needless to say, Chanyeol blush, not hiding his intentions and even promises he will be careful.

Baekhyun’s right hand is a lot better now as he can use it to pick up things and use a utensil. It brought a pout on Chanyeol’s face knowing he can’t use the “injured hands” excuse to spoon-fed Baekhyun anymore. In so, Chanyeol is happy because Baekhyun is initiating a lot more contact with him. Things like holding hands and hair fiddling didn’t happen before and it makes Chanyeol think Baekhyun isn’t shy. He simply couldn’t do it.

So Chanyeol had a lot to do that night and he left Baekhyun to the doctors.

Food. Check.

Candles. Check.

Flowers. Check.

Bed. Uhm. Lube. Check.

A scarf. Check.

He’s all done and Baekhyun should be arriving soon.

Chanyeol doesn’t really have any decent clothes but he hopes Baekhyun wouldn’t mind. Knowing Baekhyun though, the latter wouldn’t care.

Two clanks are heard from the door and suddenly Chanyeol becomes nervous. It was the first time, he did something special for anyone and Baekhyun was a very very special person.

Baekhyun was someone he loves.

He nervously opens the door and Baekhyun stood their adorably with his right-hand scratching his cheeks. Really, Cursed or not. Who could hate such a person as beautiful and as pure as Baekhyun?

“W-Welcome.” Chanyeol holds out his hand to which Baekhyun confusingly takes.

The smaller was pulled into the house and the moment he saw the place light up in candles, in flowers, and in food, his heart melts like wax melting into a stream of water.

He looks at every detail that was carefully planned out and he thought about the amount of effort Chanyeol put in the whole day to make him this dinner. Just thinking about it makes his body heats up from being too overwhelmed and his eyes water because it was all too much to take up at the same time.

Baekhyun doesn’t recall ever for being treated like this- like a Prince or the happiest person alive. Never once in his life had anyone took their time or effort to prepare something for him. It was always the other way around because it was always him who wants others to feel the happiest. No one ever surprises him either, and even if it was his birthday, the best they could give him was a ‘happy birthday wish’ and maybe a kiss on his cheek from his parents.

He appreciated those back then because those were all he could get. But looking at it now, he realizes nobody ever put in any effort to make him happy. They never treated him like he deserved. They just didn’t care enough to make him feel loved.

Baekhyun tears up painfully at the realization and a pair of arms immediately hugs him from behind.

“Hey, there’s no reason to cry that much for a date. This is just the beginning. I promise.”

Baekhyun wonders if he deserves Chanyeol at all. Chanyeol probably deserves so much more. So much more than a Cursed human being.

Chanyeol turns Baekhyun around and giggles as he wipes away the tears, “Are you that happy?”

Baekhyun nod profanely. “I-I’m very h-happy. Thank y-you.”

“I love you so much, I would do a lot more than just this. This was nothing.” Chanyeol leans down to kiss away Baekhyun's tears and give him a nice long kiss on his lips as well.

“Come one. Let’s eat before it gets any warmer.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know if Baekhyun knows how to drink wine, but he prepares just a little so that they can both relax a little. Baekhyun unexpectedly can enjoy the wine very well but can’t tolerate it very much because he’s starting to slur as he finishes his second cup.

Chanyeol thinks it’s adorable though and before Baekhyun gets anymore drunk, they head in for a shower in order to enjoy the rest of the night more comfortably.

Showers to Chanyeol and Baekhyun is something that is very intimate.

As their relationship grows, Baekhyun has become a lot more comfortable with Chanyeol touching him but they haven’t gone as far as sex. Kissing is something they do regularly but it isn’t that kind of kiss. The type that makes you bothered and hot because Chanyeol wants to makes sure, everything is under control. So showering is something that is very hard with Chanyeol but it is also something he looks forward to almost every day.

While showering, Chanyeol gets to enjoy and observe what he deems is alluring. With skin as soft, as white and as smooth as Baekhyun he is surprised he hasn’t jumped Baekhyun yet. The beast inside him growls dangerously every time they shower and it threatens to get out if Chanyeol doesn’t do something about.

Baekhyun probably didn’t want things to go down like this but because of his hands, he didn’t have a choice. At the beginning Baekhyun only allowed Chanyeol to wash his hair but as days passed and he overcomes his embarrassment, he allowed Chanyeol to take off his cloth.

Chanyeol has more or less been taking pieces of cloth off with his eyes closed. He had promised to either only look at Baekhyun’s eyes or close his eyes completely until Baekhyun turns around and sits back down.

So Chanyeol hasn’t seen all of Baekhyun’s body and yet his body is already reacting. Tonight, however, Baekhyun can take off his own cloth so Chanyeol doesn’t have to do much but because he has a plan in mind for tonight, it is harder to keep himself together.

Baekhyun doesn’t seem to realize how much he is fidgeting either because he is a little tipsy. Chanyeol actually plans to talk a lot more after their shower so he had to focus a lot on his lower region or else the talk about the Cursed is not going to happen.

Chanyeol leaves first because he couldn’t handle Baekhyun’s tipsy self. The other was a lot less self-aware while being intoxicated and his smile was crazy charming.

As Chanyeol clean and get ready for bed, Baekhyun walks out and falls flat on the bed. Chanyeol follows suit, climbing on top of Baekhyun and caged him in his arm. He kisses Baekhyun playfully on his ears to which Baekhyun giggles, hides that ear and turns around to face Chanyeol.

Neither of them spoke a single word but their eye says a lot and both easily drown into each other’s eyes.

“I love you. You know that right?” Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun’s cheeks.

Baekhyun nods and he replies back with “I love you too.”

“I love you so much and I only want the best for you. I want you to be safe. I want you to be happy. I want you to feel loved and I want you to get all the things that you deserve.”

“I have everything, as long as I’m with you. You are my everything.”

“And I do want to be your everything, but I realized I don’t know anything about you. And without knowing everything about you, how can I be there when you need me the most?” Chanyeol explains carefully, hoping Baekhyun understands where he’s getting to.

“Won’t you tell me everything about yourself? About your past? About your Cursed?”

Although Baekhyun took a while to answer, he gladly complies, smiling as he said “yes”.

So Baekhyun talked about his family as they lay in each other’s arms on the bed. He told Chanyeol how his family loved him but didn’t love him enough to abandon everything and went with him after he got the curse. He told Chanyeol about his little brother who he loves a lot, who his parents love more than him, and was cruelly forced to be separated from him.

He then also explained why he cried at the door and how much he appreciates Chanyeol for every little thing he did. Chanyeol showers Baekhyun with kisses then continues on telling Baekhyun when and how he fell in love with him. He even admits how he cowardly didn’t want to confess fearing he would be rejected.

“And I would have rejected you. Back then, I had a reason to.”

Baekhyun then told his side of the story of when and how he fell in love with Chanyeol, but when it was his turn to confess why he didn’t confess his love, Baekhyun was a little hesitant.

“Back then, you didn’t know was a Cursed and I took a lot of effort into hiding that from you.” Baekhyun sigh.

“When you first demand to follow me on my journey, the biggest reason why I didn’t want you to was because I didn’t want you to find out. Even before I found out that you hated the Cursed, I knew it wasn’t something that most people like. The chances of you leaving me rather than accepting me for who I am was much higher. Hence, I rather not have my hopes up and travel alone.”

Chanyeol, with much guilt and pain, brings Baekhyun closer.

“But days go on and you were a stubborn man. You wouldn’t let me be and were able to find me no matter where I hide. In time, I fell in love with you for your bravery, for your smile, for your gentleness and obviously your handsome face. However, loving you were hard because you made it clear that being Cursed were never going to be on your list of ideal type. You hated them, you’ve declared, and I was sure you would have hated me.

In the end, I would leave you because I’ve gotten used to you being around and I was scared of being alone once again. Traveling along for five years really made me secluded and isolated and because I was so deprived of kindness and attention, I selfishly continue to stay by your side.

Being a Cursed means I need to consume some kind of soul small or big every now and then. Depending on the size of the soul, I could last up to weeks or months and when souls are not consumed when needed, I would feel extremely exhausted to the point of sleeping for days.”

“You fainted that one time for three straight days. I was so worried I didn’t know what to do. Was it because you didn’t consume any soul?” Chanyeol suddenly realizes how stupid he was this whole time. Baekhyun’s fainted for three days in a row and it’s all his fault?

“During that time, I couldn’t find an excuse to get away from you. Like I told you. I’ve never consumed the human soul before, just animals or insect souls, but because we were in a very big village, far away from any forest or farm, I couldn’t find a reason to get away from you. The insect and the small squirrels on the truth weren’t enough. Back then I needed something bigger.”

“So how are you getting your life energy now? How long has it been since—”

“Two weeks ago, I consume a person’s soul remember? I don’t know how much it will last me, but according to what I know, it could last pretty long. Perhaps months. This is why people think, the more soul you consume, the longer you will live.”

“But those Cursed are evil. They have enough yet they want more.”

“I’m afraid I will be them someday. I could feel it you know. A soul of a bear or a tiger usually lasts me for two to three months, but now, it doesn’t last me that long anymore. I’m afraid that o-one day, animals and insect souls are n-not e-enough then I would have to move onto my next p-prey—the humans.”

Baekhyun breathed heavily, frightened at the fact that it could be true one day. Chanyeol immediately holds Baekhyun even tighter, crushing him until he feels safe and protected from the rest of the world.

“We’ll think of something when it happens. We’ll make sure you never have to take a human soul.”

“You don’t know that. Why do you think I try so hard to hide it from you. Every chance or second I get, I consume a gecko, a squirrel or a rabbit to keep on walking then stab it to make it look like I killed so you would never find out. What if one day, those souls aren’t enough for me anymore, and I go behind your back to murder someone. What if I accidentally take yours. What if—”

“Baekhyun!.” Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s face harshly to stop him from thinking all of these crazy things. “You and I both know you have more control than that. You—You would never take someone's life even if you are so desperate too. Maybe accidentally, but never willingly.”

“Unintentionally or not knowingly doesn’t mean you are excused from anything. In the end, I still took a life and that person will never be walking on this earth again. One day, you will realize that I’m a hopeless case and you will leave me.”

“Baekhyun!”

“Even worst, I might go insane and become an uncontrolled monster. You would have to kill me. It just like you said. ‘No Cursed should be free to walk this planet to take whatever they want. If they do, I would k—"

Chanyeol couldn’t let Baekhyun finish that. Even if what he said back then was true, that he would kill any Cursed that overuse their powers for their selfish need then he would kill them himself. But Baekhyun was not one of them. He wouldn’t let Baekhyun get to that part, but more importantly, he would never kill Baekhyun with his own hands.

Baekhyun isn’t pushing away, but he is a crying mess. Their lips are locked and Chanyeol was so determined to get Baekhyun to focus on him.

He refuses to let Baekhyun think that his love for him isn’t deep enough. He denies the fact that Baekhyun doesn’t believe in his love and that their love could be broken because of a stupid curse.

No. That is never going to happen.

Their love was deep. Their love was raw. He would jump into hell to beat up Satan if he has to or become Satan himself to fix this idiotic world

“Baekhyun, my love for you isn’t that shallow.” Chanyeol breathes into Baekhyun’s lips like a spell, “and I’ll show it to you. I’ll prove you wrong fuck, you are the world to me. You get that?”

Chanyeol, once again, locks their lips together as he dives deeper into Baekhyun’s cavern to intertwine their tongues. Their muscle dances, gliding against each other desperately. Their teeth clash and blood spills with saliva to the corner of their swollen lips. Enough was never enough. They need to be closer to each other. More laced and twisted just like their fate.

While one needs to prove, the other needs reassurance.

**~tbc~**


	5. Cursed Love (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not edited* Excuse me cause I just wanted an update for you guys.
> 
> Enjoy~

**Words: 2,353**

Sex was an inevitable. Chanyeol planned for this consummate and yet, it didn’t go as planned. Chanyeol wanted their first time to be sweet, slow and romantic but this was anything but that.

Chanyeol blames himself for how things goes. He didn’t know how much his words were affecting Baekhyun back then because Baekhyun was such a good liar. I hide everything so well and Chanyeol was just stupid, blinded by rage to see pass all of Baekhyun’s façade.

Truth be told, he would still kill any Cursed who would overstep their boundaries but killing Baekhyun was something he would never do. Even if Baekhyun is a cursed, he believes Baekhyun will always be in control and perhaps that way of thinking is naïve but Chanyeol can’t imagine that day to come.

He vows, he would do anything to stop Baekhyun to reaching that stage.

Even so, Chanyeol knows why Baekhyun feels the way he did. Being in love makes you fear a lot of thing, just like how he fears one day, Baekhyun would realized, he isn’t the peace Baekhyun is looking for.

For all the things he had said and done to Baekhyun in the past, he fear that Baekhyun would one day no longer trust him and fearing for his own life, Baekhyun would fleet away alone. It’s true that he may loves Baekhyun dearly, but his hatred for the Cursed is so much it could make Baekhyun uneasy. He would never lay a hand on Baekhyun, and he learns that now that not all Cursed are bad, but how would Baekhyun believe that if he doesn’t prove it. This is why he is so desperate to show how much he loves Baekhyun, that Baekhyun can entrust his heart to him and that he is the peace Baekhyun is looking for.

He wants to prove it, and there’s no better way to show it but time, but right now—right now, this is the right thing to do. Chanyeol wants every muscle and cell in Baekhyun to feel his love.

“I love you.” Chanyeol huffs as he mumbles across Baekhyun’s jaw, “I love you more than you know. More than I can say. More than you will ever know.

Baekhyun was helpless, simply breathing heavily as Chanyeol glide his tongue along his shoulder and neck. Every fiber in his body tingles likes he was being electrified and he gasps, grabbing onto Chanyeol more tightly whenever he gazes his teeth against his skin.

Chanyeol’s desperate hands dangerously glide lower and lower until it sneaks under Baekhyun’s shirt. The smaller moans in surprised when Chanyeol press and massage his thumbs against his perky nibbles. Baekhyun doesn’t know what this feeling is, but it makes his groan feels things, especially so when Chanyeol squeeze the nubs.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun moans, experiencing everything for the first time and everything was so foreign yet so good. Baekhyun doesn’t exactly when his shirt was taken off but they are skin on skin, flesh on flesh.

Chanyeol’s chest is tighter than it looks and it’s smooth on Baekhyun’s skin, so much that he wants to touch it all the time. It doesn’t appear to him that Chanyeol was so big. Sure, Chanyeol was much taller than him and much stronger than him, but being right under Chanyeol makes him feel so much smaller, like he’s being protect—protected from the world and the danger around him.

He feels safe. He feels like he can depend on Chanyeol and for once, be a little carefree.

What he wants is really so simple.

Just a peaceful life.

Just some happiness.

Just some love.

Just some love.

Love.

“I love you. I’ll make sure you feel the love—my love.” Chanyeol scatters his kisses, worshipping Baekhyun’s beautiful body like the most gracious angel in the world.

Against Baekhyun’s pink nibbles, Chanyeol tongue lick it’s like a kitty, testing it’s food. He went slow, savoring the texture and the flavor like a kid having his first candy for the first time. Baekhyun’s sinful moans was like music to his ears and he can’t help but get impossibly hard because it was the first time Baekhyun act so sensual.

Everything about Baekhyun is desirable, even the little fat in his belly that Chanyeol is sucking on and leaving marks. The way Baekhyun breathes, the way his finger digs into his skin, the way he arch his chest whenever a mark of red and blue is left behind and even the way he locks his legs for their body to be closer.

Baekhyun’s body burn in desire and just like the burning emotions in his heart. He wants Chanyeol to relief his pain in his chest like how he will relief the lust from his body.

“Chanyeol—please—” It wasn’t just a plea, but also demand. He would break if Chanyeol doesn’t do something. “Please—nh—make me forgot—” Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s face right in front of his owns and beg, “make love to me. M-make me feel like my fear is nothing but a mind game.”

Chanyeol once against lock their lips, sucking hard and desperate against Baekhyun’s tongue.

His hand clumsily reach for the oil on the night stand and dip his finger inside the jar. Keeping Baekhyun distracted, Chanyeol reach down to circle Baekhyun’s thirsty hole.

“Mhnn!” Surprised, Baekhyun jerked at the unfamiliarity and the pleasure.

Chanyeol didn’t wait until Baekhyun get used to it but he was careful when he push one finger in. Baekhyun moans from the intrusion but it doesn’t hurt. Chanyeol’s finger wiggles inside and he leans back in surprised as the pleasure increase when the finger goes deeper.

“I-It’s good. Weird ah—”

“It’ll hurt a bit but it’ll feel better. I’ll make sure you fly.” Chanyeol push and pull his finger until he decide a second finger is needed.

Baekhyun groan but it still doesn’t hurt. His walls contracted in reflex but Baekhyun likes it when Chanyeol goes in a little bit deeper every time.

The third finger is when Baekhyun whimper in pain but he knew the pain would be worth it. This pain was better then any other pain he would get. It was the pain that would bring him pleasure and happiness. It was the pain that would make Chanyeol his and his curse a little bit more bearable.

“I’ll put plenty of oil.”

“It’s okay. I trust you. I love you Chanyeol.” Baekhyun has never been so straight forward and it makes the last restrain on Chanyeol’s chain breaks.

Chanyeol intertwines his hand with Baekhyun’s healing one while jerk his thick rod with his other one. Baekhyun blushes at the sight but he doesn’t look away, feeling awe by the size of Chanyeol’s thickness.

“Hey, look at me.” Chanyeol distracted Baekhyun hoping it would make him less nervous. “I promise, I’ll make fly remember?”

Baekhyun turning to kiss Chanyeol’s hand beside his head.

Chanyeol leans down to ravage Baekhyun’s lips once more. They make out and drink on each other love until Chanyeol push in his dick slowly.

In pain, Baekhyun breaks the kiss immediately and whimpers but Chanyeol doesn’t stop and he pushes in inch by inch until he is all the way set inside. He sucks and licks Baekhyun’s ears to heighten his pleasure to lessen the pain but with Chanyeol being to hard and long, it was hard for Baekhyun to adjust.

They set like for minutes with Baekhyun feeling like he’s ripped in two but as time goes by and Bekhyun wants to feel the pleasure Chanyeol promised him, Baekhyun assures the taller could start moving.

Chanyeol is extremely slow at first. His hard rubs painfully slowly against Baekhyun’s walls. Baekhyun is tight and hot and slick and if he doesn’t control himself, he would hurt Baekhyun.

But thrust so slow is so torturous for him. He crawls out all the way to his tips only to push back in the same speed until he bottoms out.

“Fuck Baekhyun—fuck.”

Seriously fuck. Why does it hurt so much?

Baekhyun tears up, digging his nails into Chanyeol’s broad shoulders. Chanyeol was so big and deep, Baekhyun doesn’t think he would feel any pleasure tonight. Even so, this was a ritual Baekhyun needs. This was something that would allow them to step into their relationship seriously.

“Kiss me.” So Baekhyun begs. “M-My ear, they’re sensitive.”

Baekhyun started noticing how all of his sensitive spot where the place that curls in pleasure. He purposefully leans his head to the side to give Chanyeol for access and the moment Chanyeol’s breath brush across his ear, Baekhyun shudders, breathing shakily.

“Right here?” Chanyeol test the corner of Baekhyun’s ears to which the latter moans, leaning away. Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s head in place to repeat the action, going up and down, ever so slowly until he gets closer to the earlobe and thrust his tongue inside.

“Ah—N-No” Baekhyun whimpers and moan, completely forgetting about the pain so Chanyeol start again.

Now in a mix of pleasure and aches, Baekhyun wails and moans. Chanyeol thrust as slow as he could, moving so carefully along Baekhyun tight walls but as the rhythm picks up and he could no longer control himself, his lust finally takes over and his hips rocks like he never did before.

And perhaps that is true. He doesn’t remember having sex before because he doesn’t remember the pressure around his dick nor does he remember the veins in his dick pumping so hard before.

“Baekhyun—Nh—so tight—so good.” Chanyeol moans against Baekhyun’s ears where it is all wet and slimmy and yet Baekhyun doesn’t really care.

“Ah-Ah-Nh-Ah” Baekhyun lost himself in an abyss where pleasure and pain and terrible addiction. Baekhyun doesn’t even know what real pleasure is yet and yet he is already screaming from Chanyeol’s skillful tongue. But Chanyeol didn’t let Baekhyun wait. He stopped and leans back to give Baekhyun a rest and he couldn’t help but to take in the view before him because Baekhyun’s eyes were hooded, lips parted and hair dishevel hair. His nibbles are fully perked while his manhood rest cutely against his stomach.

“You’re so beautiful.” Chanyeol massage Baekhyun’s muscle to which the latter blushes and whimpers at the same time.

“D-Don’t look.” Baekhyun hides away with his healed hands and closes his legs.

Chanyeol wasn’t having any of that.

“But how can I not. How can I ever resist you?” Chanyeol once again, spread open Baekhyun’s honey thighs. “You’re so beautiful. So lovable. So kissable and so fuckable.” Chanyeol thrust slowly again, rocking inside Baekhyun and watching the smaller embarassly refrain himself from moaning.

“I love watching you swallow me up, taking in my whole length.” Chanyeol pushes in, watching how Baekhyun sucks him in with so much desperation. “Then I love how tight you are around me. Your wall wraps me so well that every part of me is warm and nice I want to stay here forever. You make me feel so good, how can I not make you reach cloud nine.”

So Chanyeol spread Baekhyun even wider and pull the smaller hips until it is sitting on his thigh.

“Ah” Baekhyun yelp feeling how deep Chanyeol is inside him.

“Now.” Chanyeol licks his own lips, “I’ll keep my promise.” And he leans down to kiss Baekhyun before he holds Baekhyun’s in place and thrust.

“Ah--ah--god” Baekhyun cries, realizing how everything before was just child play to the both of them. Chanyeol picks up the pace and Baekhyun feels like there are stars in his eyes.

Chanyeol is deep and fast and his hard rob hits his prostrate perfectly. Pain now completely subside, he is completely taken over by pleasure. Chanyeol delivers his thrust precisely, right where Baekhyun doesn’t even know it exists.

Again and again, Chanyeol ram into Baekhyun’s entrance like he was being punched on the inside.

Again and again, Baekhyun moans and moans higher. It was torturous but it was blissful torture. Baekhyun couldn’t take anymore and he wants Chanyeol to stop but no ones can leave his mouth and taller doesn’t give him a chance to rest to say anything either.

“Lets—Come together.”

How—was all Baekhyun can think. He’s so lost in his own pleasure that he doesn’t understand anything anymore. It wasn’t until Chanyeol starts pumping his dick that he suddenly feels his body explodes and everything goes white.

But Chanyeol wasn’t done.

“Ah! Ah!— Ahh!” Baekhyun feels liquid pouring out of him like and his body feels like lava. Baekhyun was riding his high and yet Chanyeol was still hitting his prostrate, still very very deep inside. This wasn’t cloud nine Baekhyun realized. This was cloud ten, cloud eleven, cloud something, but it wasn’t anything of this world.

Baekhyun’s wall clamps around Chanyeol’s rock hard muscle and the taller groans, feeling Baekhyun squeezing him impossibly tight. He was being milk like a cow and there is no way he can hold it in anymore. Just seconds after that, he came too, filling Baehyun’s hole with white creamy substance.

One more pumps then the last two push. Chanyeol’s hands completely gives out and he falls on a passed out Baekhyun.

The buzz that remains in their system lull them into moment of silence. Chanyeol allows himself to rest on Baekhyun but he didn’t allow himself to sleep. He wanted to treasure this moment. He didn’t drink too much because of that.

Every moment that happened today was precious to him, even the part where Baekhyun passed out after their sex. It was something he could tease Baekhyun later on, but that wasn’t the point.

The point is, Baekhyun has finally entrust himself and given his all to him and Chanyeol needs time to let that sink. Finally, Baekhyun freed himself from his chains and their body, their love and their soul has finally become one.

“I love you.” Chanyeol kisses as he removes himself and as if Baekhyun was answering in his sleep, “uhmm” he hums and he rolls onto Chanyeol’s hand which it was caressing his face.

**-tbc-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar everywhere, I know but I hope you enjoy that.
> 
> Starting next chap, the angst will start again.
> 
> Next update: May 4th

**Author's Note:**

> Another Orginal by EXOfanland
> 
> First Update: February 6, 2019


End file.
